Deadly Secrets
by snickerdoodlepurplebunnies
Summary: this is the sequel to Ms Midnight. Now that Erin is back, she thought her life would be perfect without Voldie to get in the way. But a group from her past is coming to find her. Can she hold them off long enough to save everyone's skin, and her own.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Past

**AN: this is the sequel to ****Ms. Midnight**** and will be a little different. I don't know if this will have anything to do with the future but for now it doesn't. If you didn't read Ms. Midnight you won't get this so go read that first.**

**--**

Erin Jameson was not a morning person. That is why when she was awoken by a pair of rough hands shaking her she was not amused. In fact, unamused was an understatement. She turned in anger to the person who woke her up and found four boys looking not so innocently down at her. "What!" Erin spat. Normally she would not be so rude, especially to her friends, but they woke her up which meant one thing _someone was going to pay_. "Padfoot" she said in a sweet voice that was so fake it sent chills up their spines, which was the girls intentions. "Yes Erin?". He said in a nervous voice. "Why did you wake me up if you knew that I castrate people who do just that?". "Um well ITS CHRISTMAS!". Peter said. "It'll be Christmas in 3 hours" she said and went back to sleep.

--

In about 4 hours, Erin walked down to the common room and noticed a large tree with an abundance of gifts underneath. She walked over and put her presents under along with the rest. It was a Marauder tradition to put all of each others presents under the tree and when opened, to guess who they were from. Peter went first. He got a bag of bertie botts every flavored beans and knew immediately who it was from. "Sirius, did you take out all the good flavors again?" he asked in a condescending tone. "Maybe" he replied in a sing song voice. Peter chucked the bag at the black haired boy who yelled and jumped behind an unfortunate Erin. He next got a book on Herbology, his favorite subject, from (the bookworm himself) Remus. He also got a bag of pranks each from Erin and James. Sirius got all candy from everyone so it was hard to tell the difference. James got a similar pack and Remus got mostly books. Then it was Erin's turn. She got things like chocolate and pranks. When she opened the last gift she knew who it was from but was shocked nontheless. It was a necklace that had a smilyface inside a heart. On the back it said "You make my heart smile". "Wow, pads, you never get something nice like that for anybody!" James exclaimed. Remus had a suspicious look on his face.

Remus thought's

_I think I know why he gave the necklace to her. The 2 players of the school, who happen to be best friends, have both been single for the longest time. I wonder why they would keep it from us if it's true though._

_End thoughts_

--

His idea was soom confirmed when Erin takled Sirius and kissed him. He wound his arms around her neck and kissed back. Though happy that his girlfriends was finally sharing the secret, he wondered why.

--

When they came up for air everyone was looking at them. "You do know everyone just saw us right?". Sirius asked, ready to question her sanity. She smirked and siad "I know and I don't care" (I don't own that quote). He had the biggest grin on his fa e and had to restrain himself from jumping up and down in victory. Then they noticed the others and both turned bright red, a new thing for both. "Care to explain?". Peter asked. "Um well ya um" they both said. "Long story" Erin finally blurted out. They went down to lunch but the couple were constantly teased by their friends.

--

By the time they sat down the whole kiss secret love thing had passed. Erin noticed Lily and remembered that James would actually get her so she walked to where she was sitting. Erin tapped the red head on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. When she did she looked up and said "What do you want Jameson?". "Um, I know we never um really talk really that um much but I was kinda well hoping that you know I could um sit here?". When Lily smiled and scooted over Erin let out a sigh of relief. She saw the looks of the marauders and gave them an ok symbol. She plopped down next to Lily and said "so what are you taking for newts". Lily's eyes brightened and she said "I'm taking ancient runes, potions, astronomy, arithmancy, transifuration, herbology, and charms of course,". Erin smiled and feeling more confidant, said "me to, except that I'm taking Care of Magical creatures instead of astronomy,". Lily looked shocked to say the least. "What" Erin asked and Lily shrugged and said "I never expected a Marauder, except Remus, to take so many classes, it's common knowledge that you slack off in class,". Now it was Erin's turn to shrug "We are actually pretty smart, we just have some fun, how else whould we be able to come up with these amazing pranks!". "Remus" Lily countered and they both doubled over in laughter. Erin knew the past was behind the two of them and thought the same could happen for James.

--

**AN: soo first chapter of the sequel. I know it seems light for the title but it gets darker trust me. I'm going to have a little game: anybody who can tell me what tv show that has a person who says "who has to thumbs and doesn't give a crap, bob kelso"(I gave it away huh). the prize has to be something I can do, like show you the next chapter or put you in the story or tell you wat's going to happen Yay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Past

**AN: Sorry I haven't epdated in a while but I was in flagstaff for my sisters graduation since thursday so pleeeaaase forgive me.**

"Hey Erin, do you wanna go shopping for a dress for the Christmas dance with us" (i know there isn't a christmas dance but let's just say there is okay) Lily asked her raven haired companion

while they were studying. The girls were hanging out a lot more lately and Erin even got Lily to talk to James civily when they were together. She wasn't exactly in love with him, Erin thought,

but it was a start. "Oh, I"m already going with the Marauders,". She said and Lily looked at her and smirked. "Any one in particular". The female marauder turned red and said timidly, which is

unlike her, "You know I go with them all the time,". Her smirk grew and she said in a sly voice, "Yes, but will you be spending some _special time_ with a certain Marauder going by the name of

Padfoot?". Erin blushed even more and remembered that morning in the common room.

_--_

_Flashback:_

_"How would you like to go to Hogsmead with the hottest guy in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked me when he flopped onto the sofa. "I would but I tink he's taken so I'll just have to settle for you,". (__**Don't **_

_**own that). **__He pretended to look offended and said "That hurt Erin, and I'll have you know that tons of girls would line up to go to Hogsmead with me!". I smirked (lots of people smirk huh) and said, _

_"Oh, I'm so greatful that you chose me out of all the many women who would die to be with you,". He stood up proudly and said "You should,". I laughed and said "I'll see you tonight"._

_--_

End flashback

"Maybe" she said. Lily took on a serious face and said "You do know he's the player of the school right?". Erin nodded and Lily said "I know, but be careful, I don't wanna see you get hurt,".

The other girl laughed and said "Has he been with anyone since last year?". she shook her head and Erin continued, "That's what I thought,". The redhead looked confused at first but quickly

caught on and giggled.

--

In the three broomsticks, everyone was crowded into one table. by everyone, I mean Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Erin, and Lily. Lily seemed rather unhappy about the situation but Erin

assured her the Marauders don't bite and that if they did, Erin would 'hex their balls off'. Despite her thoughts on the Marauders, Lily decided she wasn't having a bad time. Erin was talking to

Peter and Sirius, who was sitting next to her, was laughing with Remus. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she got "Snivellus" and "We got him good". She then turned to James,

who was staring at her. when he noticed her looking he winked but blushed nontheless. she was confused because James NEVER blushed. Even when she turned him down in a not so friendly

manner he remained collected. She hardly noticed he was speaking until he said "Um, Lily, i was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?". She looked at him and said "Okay, why not".

He had the biggest smile on his face and looked as if he were gonna do a cartwheel. Everyone turned to look at him but he just smiled and said "Lily said yes". They all cheered until someone

behind them said " What is all the excitement about,". They all turned, except Erin who froze. What they saw was a man in his 30's with a golden chain around his neck and a sinister smile on

his face. "Hello Erin, do you remember me?".

--

AN: so this is the second chapter to the sequal, do you like it. I know that is a kindof cliffe so sorry but I think I will update soon okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Past

AN: I don't know why I havn't been updating for a while and I am so SORRY. honest and hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

--

While the others looked on in confusion, Peter noticed the look on Erin's face and whispered in her ear "is that _him?"_ just loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. At her fearful nod the

Marauders shot menacing looks at the man and reached for their wands. Lily, confused by the fear and anger towards the guy, looked at them and said "what's going on?". The man grinned,

revealing yellow teeth and blackened gums, and said "Oh, Erin, you didn't tell your little friend about me, how insulting,". "What are you talking about?" Lily said around the same time Remus

screamed "Stay away from her!". He chose to ignore the werewolf and instead turned to Lily. "Erin here, though not very cooperative, was always my best selling um... employee, yes the men

liked her very much,". "Shut it!" James yelled at him and Remus let out an inhuman growl. He was protective of Erin. Though the other Marauders were his first friends, she was the one who

acted like it was just a flaw, not some huge thing.

--

_Flashback:_

_Remus was pacing up and down in the Gryffindor common room. He had been friends with Erin for nearly 3 months and thought it was time to tell her about his 'condition'. He knew she was a good _

_friend but was afraid she would abandon him or even tell the whole school. "Either stop walking and tell me what's wrong or get some frikin sleep," said a sarcastic voice from the couch. When Remus _

_looked over he saw the girl whom he was debating about giving him an annoyed look from the couch. In Erin's hand was a muggle book that was called__ Vampire Beach__(don't own). He took a deep breath_

_ and decided 'now or never'. He sat down on the couch and said "What I'm about to say is very important that you keep secret so will you promise not to tell anyone?". Erin, sensing the seriousness of _

_the situation dropped her sarcasm and said "Of Course, Rem, what's up?". He took a deep breath before blurting out "I'm a werewolf!". Contrary to his thoughts, Erin rose her eyebrows and said, with _

_her sarcasm back again "Oh really, I mean I had totally no idea!". He gave her a confused look so she stood up and said in a far to shocked to be real voice "I mean this is such new information, I never _

_would've thought!". He still looked at her oddly so she dropped the pretense and said "Since obviously nobody understands the meaning of sarcasm anymore, I'll just come out and say it, I know,". _

_Remus looked shocked and exclaimed "But-but-h-how did you know?". "I know everything Remus Lupin" she said in a serene voice that sounded so much like their batty divinations teacher that he _

_couldn't help but laugh. Once they calmed down he said "Why didn't you tell me you knew?". She just shrugged and said "Never came up, did you really expect me to stand up and randomly say, _

_'Remus I know you are a werewolf, how akward would that be?". He looked at her and said "but that's sort of how I told you my not so secret secret". Erin just laughed and said "well you are the king _

_of akwardenss!". He growled in mock outrage and tackled the girl. They continued to wrestle until the each went up to bed, him sleeping very easily now that his friend knew what he was, and didn't _

_care._

_--_

End flashback

Remus was jolted out of his memories by Lily saying "so this guy forced you to be a prostitute and said if you didn't he would kill you and all your friends?". Erin feebly nodded and she said

"God, I'm so sorry, I can't believe something like that would happen, even on the streets!". Erin shrugged and Remus could see her eyes welling up when they were all disrupted by a cough.

They looked at the man and he said "Well, I think that you can have the day off, but tomorrow we will meet back here so you can catch up on lost time, I already have some costumers set

up,". "She doesn't work for you!" Sirius yelled and Erin seemed to gain confidence so he said "Ya, I don't work for you anymore so leave me and my friends alone!". He sneered at the girl and

said "I will get you girl, even if I have to hurt your precious buddy's over there". "Rot in hell!" Peter screamed and Lily exclaimed "Bastard". But he seemed to of not heard him because with a

swift turn he was gone. With all the excitement no one but James thought about how the man, who everyone _thought_ was a muggle, could get into Hogsmead.

--

**AN: do you like it. A plot will start from here on and I think I might have shown a bit of it but i don't know. This might e more dark than my first one but I don't know because I don't have the story written out, but I wish I did. Anyhoo... tell me what you think ok woohoo!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Past

AN: Im soo sorry for not updating for a while and I will try better next time so SORRY

James Potter was in the library, a first for him. He was researching the anti-muggle charms. After about 2 hours he finally found something. His, Hogwarts, A History book said that it worked

somehwat like the fidelios charm. Every which or wizard is born as a _secret keeper_ and normally muggles can't go to hogsmead and those places but if a magic person brings the they can see.

He thought about anyone who looked familiar or odd in his group and remembered he saw someone who looked like he had a bit of a wand sticking out of his pocket. He immediately jumped

up and

ran to the Great Hall, hoping to find Erin. He did but also found Dumbledore sitting and _talking _with the man who he was just thinking about. He sat down next to his friends who seemed

relaxed.

He figured they didn't notice otherwise Erin wouldn't be having a pumpkin juice chugging contest with Sirius. Erin was just slamming her glass down with a look of victory on her face when the

Headmaster stood up.

"Hello, students, I would like to welcome this years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Milden,". There was some polite aplause when the tough looking man from the day in Hogsmead stood up.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief but that quickly turned into a bubbling rage. Sirius had his hand wrapped around a stoic Erin protectively. When Milden gave her a sinister smile she paled

and dashed out of the great hall, her friends on her heels.

She didn't stop until she was in the Gryffindor common room. She immediately flopped onto the couch and burst into frightened sobs. When her friends entered she tried to wipe the tears

away. She hated crying, especially in front of people. It didn't matter if those people were her best friends, she still hated it. Lily immediately went to comfort the girl while the others seemed

to need to contro their raging tempers. Thought people around her were saying things like "It'll be okay" and "he can't hurt you" all she heard was "Why is he here". She looked up and spoke

to whoever said that "I'll tell you why. **He **wants me back in service and is getting one of his gang members to help him,". Sirius, being the one totally uneducated in muggle affairs, asked,

"What is a gang?". She laughed and said "Think of Voldie's Death Eaters". Now the others looked at her in confusion before Peter said "What's a death eater and what's a Voldie?". Erin

mentally as well as physically slapped herself for forgetting that she changed time. "Never mind,". "Don't worry Erin" Remus said forcefully, "We won't let him hurt you,". "Ya, and if he tries he'll

have ME to be afraid of!" Srius agreed and flexed his muscles in a way that made everyone crack up. "You're right, I can just have my faithful bodyguards take care of them, now if I could just

find some that could do the job better,". Everyone laughed at this statement and eventually went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Deadly Past

**AN: I am sooooooooo sorry for having you wait soo long. I can't think of much else to write so this might end sooner than I thought.**

--

"Today we will learn about the protego charm" Professor Milden said as he walked around the class. Everyone in the room was freaked out by his sinister smirk and deadly soft voice, though

none were as scared as Erin. Her eyes were shiney with unshed tears and she was gripping her table so hard she made a dent in the wood. "Well class," MIlden said and he looked directly at

the girl with a leery gaze, "Get. To. Work.".

--

This was a sixth year class so everybody already knew this charm. People were pretending to practice but were just talking and doing other things. The Marauders were the only ones who

weren't even paying attention. Sirius and James were rubbing Erin's back. Lily was biting her nails and looking at the other girl worriedly while Remus and Peter glared at anyone who made

eye contact with the group. Erin just sat there and seem in another world. Her eyes started to glaze over and she was rocking back and forth while muttering under her breath. After an hour

of this it was time for lunch. The Marauders and Lily made there way to the Great Hall when they noticed someone was missing. They looked at each other and in some sort of silent

agreement, started sprinting out the large oak doors and into the musty hallway.

--

Erin Jameson was scared. Not just the _ooh, what if I get a T on the Charms Test _scaredor _OMG what if he turns me down and I get embarrassed _type of scared. Or even the _Crap, that roller coaster _

_is so steep I'm gonna die!_ type of scared. She was actually scared for not only her life, but the last bit of sanity she had left in her body. She just got out of a world filled with that sort of fear

and it seemed to be coming back again, only this time it was attacking the one place she could call home. And that was why she was here, at the top of the astronomy tower, looking over the

grounds. She saw Hagrids hut and noticed the lights were off but she shrugged it off as he was in the forest or something. She knew what she was going to do and yes, she did have

reservations, but she felt it would be better this way. As she stood on the ledge and started leaning forward, she heard thundering footsteps and a pair of oversized arms drag her onto the

ground. "Or, Erin, what do ya think you're doing!" (I'm not even going to try doing his accent so use your imagination). When she heard the gruff voice that was muffled slightley by what she

knew was his raggedy beard, she knew that Hagrid was here. Without any thought, which was highley unusual for her, erin suddenly turned and fell into the half-giants chest. Her sobs were

stopped by his large chest and he was running a large calloused hand through her hair. Once she calmed down Hagrid asked "What's wrong Erin" in a surprisingly soft voice for such a large

man. She just shook her head and said the only word Hagrid needed to hear, "Him".

--

James, being the fastest of the group, was the first to reach the tower. He heard sobs in the room but before he could look in, the others caught up. Without giving them time to catch their

breath, he walked in just in time to hear Erin say "him" into a large bearded man who they all knew as their friend, Hagrid. They all went around her and embraced her much like Hagrid was

already. They all fell asleep their, comforting the young girl whose past came back to haunt her.

--

**AN: I know this took a long time but with my bat mitzva and everything it was hard to do. Though something REALLY exciting happened today. SCHOOL IS OVER SUMMER IS HERE!! **

**That's right, I am officially done with school for 2 whole months. YAY. tell me what you think of this chapter because it might be a while before I update because I have to leave in 2 **

**days.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Deadly Past_

_AN: Before I say anything (well, i failed at that) I just wanted to know if anyone wants to continue this story after this chapter. I'm running out of ideas for this story and have an idea for a new one. If no one wants to continue then I willl keep writing this but it will probably be shorter than I expected. I am sorry about that._

_--_

_When Erin awoke she noticed 3 things that surprised her. One was that she was the first awake, which NEVER happened. Another was that she had been snoozing in the astronomy tower and the _

_third was that the Marauders as well as Lily and Hagrid were with her. __I mean_ she thought_ we are close but we don't all just randomly decide to have slumber parties on the astronomy tower!!_ Then

the events of the night before jammed themselves into her brain and she was no longer confused but scared. She then, to distract herself from what happened, cast a muffling charm on

everyone but James. She snuck over to him and whispered in his ear "James, Severus is waiting for you under the mistletoe, you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?". He then shot

up and yelled his pretty little head off while Erin chuckled. "Not funny!!" He hissed at her but that only made her laughter grow. He looked around at the other and an evil smirk adorned his

face "muffling charm?" she nodded, and a sinister smile mirroring his on her face. They continued to walk around the room each whispering exactly what she said to James the first time. Erin

then got to Lily and to James dismay said "Look at Severus over there, isn't he dreamy" and then something happened that made James smile, she woke up screaming and said "bad images,

I am scared for life!". Now that everyone but Hagrid was awake they had to figure out what to do for their oversized friend. They looked at each other in silent understanding and, at once,

jumped onto him in a 6 person dog pile.

--

About an hour later the group, minus Hagrid, were on their way to the Great Hall. They were laughing and talking like any normal group of friends until they came across an astonishing sight.

At their feet was a 4th year boy. He had blonde hair and grayish eyes. but that was not what made their blood run cold as if it were shoved in a freezer. No, what did that was the bloody

hole going through his head. Though only Erin and Lily knew it was a gunshot mark, the others knew it was a bad thing. Remus took action and said "James, Peter get dumbledore, Sirius, tell

Madame Promfrey that we are coming, Lily and Erin, help me take him to the Hospital wing.". They lept into action. While the other 3 ran in different directions, Lily, Erin, and Remus heaved

the bloody boy onto their hands and made their way halfway across the corridor when they realized they were magical and decided to levitate him. Both Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey

were there by the time they arrived. The boy, who they reconized as John Corner, was set on a stretcher. The healer checked his pulse and heartbeat before breaking out in tears. The

others looked at her with fear in their eyes before she let out a jumble of words that they could barely peice together as saying "He's dead". The room suddenly became deathly silent and

cold. The only sounds were those of the feet hammering outside, totally unaware that someone just inside was dead, and sobs. Nobody really knew the man that well but were sad for him

nontheless. Erin also remembered somthing from the future she visited, a boy named Micheal Corner, no doubt his son. It saddened her that his father never finished his life and she began

to cry. If you looked at her the only way you knew she was crying were the silent tears trickling down her face. Otherwise she had on an emotionless mask that she hadn't used since she

began to live with the Potters and Sirius. She looked around and noticed everyone was shedding tears as well. No one talked, for there was nothing left to be said, until the young healer

said something. "This looks like a gunshot wound, who would shoot a kid,". Before her brain even processed she was speaking she said "Milden"

--

Professor Dumbledore looked at her curiously before saying "that's a big accusation, mis Jameson,". She nodded but continued, "I know but I've met him before, remember those people I

told you I was running from, he was one of them,". He nodded and said "the people you told me about when we first met?". The look she gave him confirmed it. He gave a large sigh and said

"We must tell the staff,". but before he could go Remus said "What do you mean when you guys first met?". He turned round and pulled out a vile from his robe pocket and, his eyes

twinkleless, handed it to them and said "you should find what you need to know in there,". Everyone but Erin forced their faces is and one, by one, landed in the memory.

--

_They were in Hogwarts and in the infirmary, but instead of a dead boy beneath the bed, their was a familiar raven haired girl. The lights were out and Erin seemed to be wearing rags, literally. She was _

_sleeping peacefully, until 2 other familiar figures entered the room, one very large and gruff, the other old with a beard and hair that would make rapunzel jealous. One lit up the room with a whisper _

_and it was plain to see that the figures were Hagrid and Dumbledore. It obviously was not plain to erin because she sat up straight and started in a begging voice "Please let me stay, I don't have _

_anywhere to go and if I leave they will try to get me. I promise i didn't steal anything, I only want a place to stay for the night and I promise tomorrow I will be gone and everything you had will be _

_where it belongs". Dumbledore put a hand up to stop the girls desperate pleads and said "my dear, if you will tell me what is the matter please,". She took a deep breath, seeming relieved he was not _

_going to kick her out and said "This gang is after me, I saw this castle up here and decided to stay here, I figured since the lights were out nobody lived here, I half expected them to follow me but _

_about a quarter of the way up they just left, I don't know why though,". The 2 professors wore bemused expressions and Hagrid whispered in the others ear 'i thought no muggles could see this _

_place,". Unfortunatly for them, Erin had batlike hearing and said "excuse me, but whats a muggle?". "could she be?". "could I be what". "I think so". "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!". _

_Dumbledore looked at her with a smile and said "You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". She gapped and said "Very funny, but I'm not an idiot,". "I'm telling the truth my dear, and _

_the mere fact that you somehow found this place means that you are a witch,". She looked at him and said "Umm, I think my hearings going cause did you just say that I'm a flipping witch!". He _

_noded and handed her an envelope, one that every wich or wizard gets in the mail when they turn 11. She opened it and read it over before finally believing shat he said was true, otherwise they _

_would not go to so much trouble to trick her. She then remembered something and asked "What's a muggle?". "People who can't do magic,". Hagrid said kindly. She felt herself relax, they didn't seem _

_like they wanted to hurt her, like almost anyone in her lifetime did. They were giving her an escape and also the ability to defend herself. She looked over the class course and suddenly thought of a _

_million ways to stop _him_ from coming after her. She then realized there was a month left until the term started so she said "I'm guessing you releazid I don't have a place to stay, what am I going to _

_do until the term starts?". Dumbledore looked at her calmly and said "You can stay in the girls dorms,". Erin was jumping for jo, which very rarely happened in her life. She was thanking the men _

_when her present counterpart came down and said "my letter didn't come the traditional way, lets go now" and back in the present they went._

_--_

AN: So did you like this chapter. I think it was my best and like I said earlier, if anyone wants to continue this story in my place I would be very gratefull but if not then I will continue myself.

Later


	7. Chapter 7

Deadly Past

AN: This chapter is probably the fastest update I've had for 10 billion years... okay, maybe not that long but still.

--

"How did you run from America all the way to London?!" Peter asked after returning to the present day hospital wing. "I was running at first and I put out my right arm, next thing I knew was

a guy with a big purple bus said something about wizards in need. I wasn't really paying any attention to what he said until he asked for my destination. I said the safest place and he

naturally took me to Hogwarts,". Erin said with a shrug. that day felt like it happened 6 hundred years ago yet the incident before still haunted her dreams.

_Flashback:_

_A 14 year old erin was walking down to a bar with _him_. She was shaking because she had no doubt in her mind what they would be doing there. She started to slow down in her thought so one of _his 

_gang grabbed her and pushed her forward. She was almost there when one of her few friends, Ree, called out to her. "Hey, Erin, come here!". Erin looked like she was about to leave so _he_ pulled out a _

_gun and shot it at Ree. Luckily he missed and she had time to run, but not for long. _He_ chased after her and when erin saw her friend crumple she ran, tears freezing onto her face. By instinct she _

_stuck out her right arm into the street and the purple bus brought her to safety._

End flashback:Erin shuddered at that thought and continued walking. Lily seemed to be guiding her and the others were going in a different direction altogether. They got to the fat lady's

portrait and said the password. Usually the fat lady would say something to them but seeing Erin looking so distraught stopped her. No one had ever seen the girl like that. It scared her so

without a second thought she decided to call up her friend Armando and see if there was space in his portrait. There was. As she arrived, the fat lady noticed the Marauders, minus Erin, were

talking to the headmaster and sighed in relief.

--

Back in the common room, Lily and Erin were doing homework. Or Lily was doing homework while Erin was turning her quill different colors. "You should probably start, you know," Lily said

gently. Erin smirked and said "Already done,". Lily's jaw dropped so low you could fit an elephant in there without her noticing. "Bu-bu- how!". Erin shrugged and said "I'm not the best

Marauder for nothing,". "Whose the best marauder, 'cause I was pretty sure it's me," James Potter said as he as well as Remus, Peter, and Sirius pranced through the portrait hole. "I'll ignore

that totally false comment for now because I'm wondering what you all are so happy about,". Remus grinned and said "Thanks to us, Milden in no longer a teacher!". Erin jumped off the couch

and gracefully fell to the floor while saying "Are you ing serious?!". Sirius nodded vigorously and went to hug the girl. When the others joined in he was dismayed but continued with the rather

large group hug anyway. Then James broke off and started dancing around screaming "He's gone, He's gone!". The others laughed and joined in. Soon "He's gone!" filled the entire common

room and those who were annoyed were forced to leave. Normally Lily would feel bad about making the others retreat but was so happy for her friend that thought was pushed to the back of

her mind.

--

AN: Okay, what do you think. Was this good. I also want some ideas for the next chapter. I was hoping to do a Sirius/Erin thing but I'm not very good at them so I could use some advice. Thanks. Peace out


	8. Chapter 8

Deadly Past

AN: Okay, I believe we are reaching the end soon. I know everyone is sad about this...or maybe everyone is relieved that this is finally over. I would prefer the former though.

--

Things were finally going well for Erin. The gang member turned professor was gone, James and Lily were finally together, and it was a Hogsmead weekend. She intended to have as much fun

as possible with her friends. She also knew that Sirius was planning something but didn't want to ruin it by telling him she knew exactly what he was going to do, it was more fun to watch him

make a fool of himself.

--

Everyone was at the Three Broomsticks. Everyone being James, Peter, Sirius, Erin, Remus, and Lily. They were talking about everything they could think of, at the moment the conversation was

on what Quidditch team was going to win. "The Cannon's are gonna so kick a this year!" James said excitedly. Lily just shook her head in exasperation and said "Oh please James, they have

had a good run but the Tornadoes have a much better team this year,". Erin high-fived the red-head and said "here, here, the Tornadoes have the best chasers in the league, and their keeper

has never let a goal through,". "But the Cannon's seeker is one of the fastest flyers in Europe, the snitch is worth 250 points in the game so no matter what the chasers do, they Cannons are

almost guaranteed to win," James replied. Then Remus said "but many teams have won even if their seeker sucks because their chasers were over 250 points ahead and the seeker wasn't

paying attention to the score,". Peter pointed out "He's right, remember when the Wasp's were against Bulgaria , even though Bulgaria had a great seeker that could avoid Bagman's

bludgers, the Wasp's chasers were so good it didn't matter that he caught the snitch, they still won,". "Peter, Peter, Peter," James said in mock condescending tone, "I doubt that would

happen this time because Bulgaria had a rubbish keeper while the Cannons keeper is amazing,". Then Lily turned to the one silent head of the table and said "What do you think, Sirius?". He

turned a bright red and mumbled "I don't really follow Quiditch,". Before anyone could say anything but after the gasps of shock he looked at Erin and said "Wanna take a walk?". The girl in

question just smirked and led the way to the exit, ignoring the wolf whistles behind them.\--

They were walking until they reached a small cave. It was big enough to make room for 3 comfortably and inside was an amazing sight. There was an enlarged pool but it looked like a lake.

Large multicolored lights were all around them and music was playing from what seemed to be the air itself. And all of the music was muggle alternative and rap, Erin's favorite kind. She turned

around to see Sirius looking at her shyly and he was blushing scarlet. Even though she knew Sirius would do this it was still amazing. "do you like it?" Sirius asked, almost nervously. "Like it?"

Erin asked "I freakin love it thank you so much Sirius!". She then hugged the living daylights out of him but he didn't mind one bit. They then transfigured their clothes into swimsuits and dived

in the pool. Erin soon found out it was endless and challenged Sirius to a 'who can swim the farthest' contest which she won. She was in the middle of gloating when she heard a gunshot.

There heads snapped around but it was to late. Milden was there. He grabbed Erin and pointed a handgun at her head and said "put the want down or she dies,". He forgot though that it

was a couple of years since she saw the girl and wasn't expecting her to attack. She grabbed his arm from behind and twisting while simultaneously taking his gun. She then forced him to

the ground so Sirius had enough time to bind him. "Attacking 2 minors, I believe that's against both muggle and magical law, since you have shown that you are a wizard, we will call the

minister of magic and then, bye bye ahole," Erin said in a sickly sweet voice that she only used when she was _really_ pissed off. Sirius then sent a Patronus towards the school and within 5

minutes Dumbledore was down. He took Milden's arm roughly and with a pop, the evil man was gone forever.

**w00h00w00h00w00h00w00h00**

"Wanna get back to the others?" Sirius asked. Erin thought about everything that happened that year. She went to the future and helped many lives change, met her friends offspring, and

was persecuted by her former terrorizer. But she also helped her friends get together and made sure to have the best time of her life. So, she threw her head back in a laugh and said "Ya,

lets go!"

AN: this is the last chapter except for the epilogue, do you like it. I know the ending was bad but it was the best I could think of.


	9. Chapter 9

Deadly Past

AN: This is the epilogue. Enjoy.

**w00h00w00h00w00h00it's donew00h00w00h00**

It was July 31st, Harry's 5th birthday at Godric's Hollow. It was a very fun party if Erin did say so herself. She planned it all using her amazing skills and maybe a _little_ help from what she knew

about future Harry. He was riding his toy broom while Lily was taking pictures of him. Both James and Remus were trying to give him tips and Peter was giving him encouragement. Sirius was

simple hanging back, the only one in the group who didn't play or follow the game. The Longbottoms were also there. A much more confident Neville than Erin knew in the future was there with

his parents, along with all of the Weasleys. Both got Harry enormous amounts of Honeydukes chocolate. Arthur recently got promoted and now made more money than ever. Harry, Ron, Neville

and Joanne were all playing hide and seek after cake. Joanne Pettigrew looked a lot like her mother, Larra Chang. Erin looked around at her friends and noticed Remus and Tonks. After much

persuasion from everyone, Remus finally asked Tonks out and now they were married and Tonks was pregnant. Even though she was young and Sirius's niece, it wasn't an issue. In fact, he was

happy she was with someone who was trustworthy. Erin looked at her boyfriend for well, a long time and remembered what it was like when she took a blast to the future and decided that

yes, this life was absotively perfec.

The End

AN: This is the end. I am starting up another fic soon so this won't be the last of me!!


End file.
